


the tiniest boy, the biggest love

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Mention of sex while one of the characters is asleep, Mothlo, No Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Originally published on Twitter, I've decided to put it here too <3Thank you Daniella and Dot for correcting my errors!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 55





	the tiniest boy, the biggest love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Twitter, I've decided to put it here too <3  
> Thank you Daniella and Dot for correcting my errors!

He smells Rey the second she lands on his planet. His antennae catch her faint smell of sweat, of warm, hairless skin, of sand.

A few minutes and he's awake, ready to come out of his cocoon. He knows she's the right one: she doesn't smell like the females of his species, but better, sweeter, more intoxicating.

His wings, once dry, lazily vibrate before he can fly. He tries to be quicker, but his blood has long since traveled between his legs, making his flight difficult and uncoordinated. He's never felt so drunk before.

But he's on the right path: her smell is stronger, he's sure she's near. He's ready to lift her up between his arms, bring her to his silky nest, feed her with the sweetest honey he stole from the bees and make love to her for hours.

And finally, he can see her! A pink, lithe, wingless creature. Opening his arms, he prepares himself for the kidnapping, diving on her from the sky. But she gets bigger and bigger as he approaches her, and he finds himself crashing on the biggest shoulder he's ever seen.

She's fucking enormous. Someone next to her laughs, someone else shouts, and he's still trying to come to terms with the biggest miscalculation of his life.

"Rey, there is something on your shoulder!" 

"Oh?" she says. Her voice is beautiful. As is her name.

"It's a moth!" she exclaims. "And quite big too!" 

"Yes! I'm big!" Kylo shouts, drunk on her smell and the touch of her skin. "Let me love you!" 

"Come here, my fluffy friend," she whispers, making him crawl on her hand, and petting his back with a fingertip.

Her touch is divine. Kylo basks in her affection for the whole night, trying to mate with her shoulder only after she falls asleep in her ship-he's a gentleman, after all. After years, he's found his soulmate.

They can make it work.

Somehow.


End file.
